


Скажи мне

by goldkhator



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Talking, alex wants to be his friend, amos wants to be heard, Русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Эймос рассказывает Алексу о том, что ходил к Кортасару и всерьез задумался о том, чтобы сделать себе процедуру с «магнитом».





	Скажи мне

**Author's Note:**

> трек Vanotek feat. Eneli - Tell Me Who

Алекс от неожиданности дергает себя за волосы, когда взглядом натыкается на Эймоса. Пальцы путаются в непослушных вихрях, когда он пытается привести их в божеский вид. 

Очередь дежурить была за пилотом, поэтому мысль выпить кофе, пока все остальные спят, или чем они там занимаются в свободное время, показалась ему отличной идеей. Он вообще-то не ожидал увидеть Бартона на кухне, поэтому взбодрился не хуже, чем от порции того самого кофе.

Инстинкт подсказывал развернуться и валить, но он не собирался убегать. Не собирался давать Бартону повод думать, что он боится его, хотя возможно это и правда.

\- Я не трону тебя, Алекс, - видимо скрыть свои эмоции Алексу не удается, и страх, хоть и нежеланный, отражается на лице в тот миг, когда Эймос смотрит на него.

Пилоту не остается ничего, кроме, как проследовать к кофеварке и сделать себе этот проклятый кофе. Назло всему живому, машина оказывается пуста, и поиск зерен и весь этот процесс невольно задержит пилота на кухне, а компания Эймоса сейчас не самая желанная.

Отыскав зерна на нижней полке шкафчика, он засыпает их в кофемолку и нажимает на дисплей. Проклятая струйка такая тоненькая, что у Алекса закрадываюся подозрения в подлости мироздания, но потом он думает, что просто пора поменять фильтр…

\- Я ходил к Кортасару, - неожиданно признается механик. «Ну и что такого?» - думает Алекс, - «я знаю, что ты к нему ходил», но молчит, просто прося высшие силы скорее заварить ему кофе. – Я завидую ему.

Алекс продолжает молчать. Да и что тут скажешь? Он оборачивается к механику и только сейчас замечает, что тот пьет. Он может обижаться на Эймоса за правду, злиться на него за безразличие, упрекать его ими же; Эймос может быть агрессивным, но Эймос никогда не показывает своих чувств или переживаний, всегда говорит то, что думает, ему чуждо лицемерие. А сейчас он глушит чуть ли не из горла виски, - и где только взял, - и пытается ему что-то сказать.

Такова у Эймоса натура: он не считает себя не правым или виноватым в том, что произошло на мостике. И надо признаться, Алекс способен оценить ситуацию и понять, что в большей степени виноват он сам. Помощь ему тогда и в самом деле пригодилась бы: силы физической Эймосу не занимать, но провоцируя его, марсианин не думал, что Эймос так эмоционально отреагирует…

Что-то происходит с ним, и раз уж так вышло, что именно Алекс стал свидетелем и единственным слушателем, он не может это проигнорировать.

Кофеварка извещает об окончании процесса и Алекс благодарно вздыхает. С блаженством пригубив ароматный напиток, он снова разворачивается лицом к столу и пялится в напряженную спину.

Деваться некуда: он или останется и выслушает, или уйдет и они потеряют Эймоса. Его и так нельзя назвать открытым человеком, а бросив его в трудный для него момент, можно навсегда отбить у него охоту открывать рот.

Алекс упрекнул его в безразличии, но поинтересовался ли он сам у Эймоса, где он был два дня? Или даже просто, по какой причине он пропал и не отвечал на вызовы? Его, Алекса, в том числе.

Алекс не считает Эймоса глупым или ограниченным, просто он мало знает об этом человеке, и не имеет права осуждать его.

\- Эй, напарник? – звучит даже более дружелюбно, чем Алекс рассчитывает, но не за этим ли он остался? Чтобы дать Эймосу почувствовать это дружелюбие.

\- Кортасар говорил, что это не больно, и… - Алексу не к месту приходит мысль, что Эймос-то уж точно боли не боится, но опять же, он ничего не знает об Эймосе, чтобы делать такой вывод.

\- Что не больно? – пилот все еще не может уловить мысль, которой Бартон пытается поделиться.

\- Сначала процедура была временная, но потом он решился на постоянную. Ты понимаешь? – кажется, Алекс начинает понимать. Кончики пальцев руки, в которой чашка с кофе, холодеют.

\- Ты… ты всерьез задумался об этой процедуре с магнитом? Эймос… - паника новой волной нахлынула на него, как тогда, когда Эймос чуть не сбросил его с мостика.

Бартон просто пожимает плечами.

\- Я подумал, каково это, не чувствовать вины, сожаления, сострадания, боли окружающих людей. Как это, Алекс, не быть чудовищем?

\- Но ты не чудовище, - от взгляда, которым Эймос его награждает, Алексу становится не по себе.

\- Думал ли ты так же, когда я пытался придушить тебя? Или когда я собирался расстрелять ни в чем не повинный марсианский патруль? Или…

\- Не надо, - Наоми рассказывала Алексу, что Эймос закрылся после произошедшего с ним в Балтиморе. Он убивал людей. Но не потому что он маньяк, а потому что, как и они все, хочет выжить. Базовый инстинкт, который сильнее остальных. Рядом с Наоми он нашел буфер своим эмоциям. То, что он их не показывает, не значит, что у него их нет. То, что он убивает людей, не значит, что это не оставляет отметин в его душе. Хоть он и отрицает это.

Пилот закрывает глаза и сжимает чашку так, что пальцы судорогой сводит, а когда открывает их, Эймос стоит около мойки. Справившись со своей чашкой, Эймос направляется к выходу.

\- Эймос?

\- Нет, - механик останавливается, не оборачиваясь. – Если хочешь знать, сделал ли я это, то мой ответ: нет.

\- Эймос, - Алекс и сам не знает, зачем делает это. Эймос признался, ему стало легче. Только… стало ли? – Садись обратно, - с неожиданной твердостью в голосе, говорит Алекс. Если такой поворот Эймоса и удивляет, то он этого не показывает. Просто смотрит на пилота со снисхождением. – Пожалуйста.

И это слово будто спусковой крючок. Эймос возвращается на кухню, и напряжение, которое Алекс испытывает, или которое исходит радиацией от Бартона, улетучивается, как воздух из открытого шлюза.

\- Больше, чем уверен, что бухал ты на голодный желудок, - бормочет Алекс, разводя бурную деятельность, хлопая дверцами и звеня посудой, - поэтому ты отсюда не выйдешь, пока не поешь. Тебе завтра перед Холденом службу нести, если он увидит или учует, как ты провел вечер – тебе не сдобровать…

Алекс болтает без умолку, смешивая все, что подворачивается под руку, чтобы вышло хотя бы подобие лазаньи, да еще и вкусной.

Эймос наблюдает за ним со смешанными чувствами. Пока что единственным человеком, за долгое время, которому было до него хоть какое-то дело, была Наоми.

Эймосу нравится его лазанья.

Алекс думает о том, что если Эймос, не смотря ни на что, поставил себе цель стать его телохранителем, то Алекс не вправе отказать ему в дружбе.


End file.
